orionsarmfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tecs
http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/1.0/ Atribución - No Comercial - Compartir M.Alan Kazlev, Chris Shaeffer y John B Imágenes por Juan Ochoa http://www.orionsarm.com/ Middletech Algunos términos aternativos: Dumbtech, Bay ("baseline") Tech Definición: término genérico para un amplio rango de dumb through to crude (no-sintientes) smart techs que usan tecnología de manufactura a macro- o micro-escalas. Cualquier cosa desde la era industrial o equivalente hasta la info-age pre-IA. Careciendo de nanotech, estas tecnologías son muy ineficaces y altamente contaminantes al encontrarse en grandes proporciones. However, en un unit level ellas podrían ser útiles por su simplicidad de construcción (en Lo Tech end of scale'), '''and baseline friendliness'. Incluye: Macrotech; la mayor parte de Microtech; Mesotech Básica a Middle Level; Ejemplos Lower Tech end: dispositivos no sintientes "dumb-tech", herramientas macrotech-shaped, non-smart dwellings (simples edificaciones de madera, ladrillos, cemento, vidrio o metal), textiles no-reactivos and furnitur', vehículos and appliances manualmente controlados, texto impreso o equivalente, non-interactive and limited interactive broadcast media, simple filtration devices, metalurgia, m'acroscale (non-precise) chemical synthesis', hydrocarbon-based economy, pilas y baterías eléctricas, electrónica, armas de fuego operadas manualmente, fisión nuclear, chemical rocket engines. Higher Tech end: computadores no-sintientes y tecnologías de la información, bases de datos, interactive media, sistemas expertos subturing a presintientes, agentes y motores de búsqueda, sistemas de información geográficos, estaciones telefónicas celulares, arquitecturas de redes, hypertext layout; miniaturización, circuitos impresos, biotecnología básica, some germline engineering; algunos dispositivos inteligentes and appliances, paneles solares de baja eficiencia, automatización simple, armamento no sintiente o automáticamente guiado. Constituye: Civilizaciones Middle Level Tech También se encuentra en: museos y societums, o como rarezas or one-off products de nanofabs. Both Low Tech and High and Ultratech civilizations, quienes usualmente consiguieron dichos artefactos por comercio, foreign aid, o herencia. Piezas Middle Level Tech pueden ser ocasionalmente encontrados como curiosidades en sociedades Transapientech. Requerimientos Toposoficos para Manufactura Operación: Baseline-equivalent sapients Distribución Galactográfica Actual: Ampliamente distribuidos y podrían ser localmente comunes (siendo encontrados wherever Middle Level Tech Clades and Societies are), pero para la mayoría son extraños. La mayor parte de los implementos Middle Level Tech se encuentran en grupos lo tech, societums, e incluso unos pocos clades symbiont, los cuales podrían ser ampliamente distribuidos and beyond much of the civilized galaxy. Lower end Middle Tech weapons such as manually operated side-arms are popular with low tech anti-ai paranoid clades. Ludd polities son otra fuente, pero esas colonias primitivas son vulnerables y de vidas cortas, due a facilidad de take-over por civilizaciones mayores or entities. Estos artefactos podrían también ocasionalmente ser encontrados en más avanzadas polities and societies, as many baseline-equivalent sapients enjoy operating devices they can understand. Macrotech Definición Tecnología en la escala molar - trabajando con billions or trillions de moléculas y átomos en vez de átomos por separado o los mismos, en grupos. Obedece a leyes convencionales newtonianas mas que leyes cuánticas. Unos pocos términos alternativos: Macroescale, Escala Media, Escala Común Nivel: Prim, Lo Tech, y Middle Tech. Hi Tech y Ultratech macroscale tech están basadas en una base de micro-, meso-, y nano-escala. Substrato: (Macrotech Tonta) Usualmente Inorgánica. Aplicación: casi cualquier uso, allowing for environmental limitations. Distribution and Availability: (Dumb Macrotech) encontrada especialmente en poder tecnológico más bajo, prim, y ludd polities y mundos. Templates available en todos lados. Estado Legal: Depende on polity y uso, pero la mayor parte de la tecnología a macroescale tiene pocas restricciones o carece de ellas (excepciones en armas in some polities) Requerimientos Ambientales: dependientes de la tecnología. Facilidad de Uso; Cuidado y Mantención: dumbtech podría ser o no reliable, pero generalmente es fácil de llevar a cabo mantenimiento en ella. Popular entre: Muchos ludd and backward clades and polities. Algunas veces usado por no tecnofóbicos polities and clades para uso especializado, p.ej.. el mole mecánico mostrado arriba. Intro La tecnología de Macroescale es la forma más fácil para ordinary bionts and vecs to understand. Este es el nivel de objetos ordinarios o familiares, y technology is based on this scale de objetos. Esta tecnología controla estructuras y energía usando herramientas macroscopicas (en la escala de metros a milímetros y menos). Esto es donde naturalmente evolucionaron las civilizaciones begin. El énfasis es on bulk and quantity. Vehiculos, construcciones, large scale foundries, fábricas, aplicaciones domésticas, household goods, and so on, están todas construidas en la macroescala. Hoy en día, la tecnología de macroscale descansa en un sustento de micro-, meso-, y nano-, incluso en algunas ocasiones infraestructura pico-tech, y no es posible hablar de macrotech por separado. Pero esto no siempre ha ocurrido de esa forma. Prior to the Information Age, la Vieja Tecnología del planeta Tierra fué primariamente, incluso (prior a la última era atómica) completamente basada en macroescala. E incluso hoy en día algundos Caretaker God y protectorados primitivistas Utopia Sphere mantienen sociedades basadas solely en macrotech. Macrotech es también conocida como dumbtech por su falta de elementos computacionales o at best has only the crudest estructuras de control, y han tenido que ser manualmente dirigidas por un ser sintiente. For this reason macrotech cannot stand on its own, and is not self-reproducing. Mesotech Definición: Tecnología Microscópica intermedia entre las escalas nano- y micro/macro-; trabaja con the overlap of quantum field effects y física, química y biología macroscópicas convencionales Nivel: Hi Tech a Ultratech Sustrato: Usualmente orgánico - CHON Aplicación: almost any use, allowing for environmental limitations Distribution and Availability: Ubicua Estado Legal: Basic templates and genomes public domain; restricted templates and genomes available to the wealthy or in free zones. Requerimientos ambientales: Depende del dispositivo Facilidad de Uso; Cuidado y Mantención: Varía. La mesotech común es muy amigable Popular en: Muchos clades y phyles de sapient grade y superior, excepto para prim y grupos ludd extremos Microtech Definición: Tecnología Microscópica - en la escala de micrones Nivel: Middle Tech a Hi Tech Sustrato: los circuitos integrados pueden ser de silicio o de carbono; los microbots podrían ser construidos desde alloys especiales u otros materiales Aplicación: miniaturización, optica y circuitos rayos-x circuitos integrados litográficos, ingeniería genética, infotech, "smart technology", gnatbots y otros dispositivos pequeños Distribución and Availability: ubicua Estado Legal: Basic templates y genomas de dominio público Requerimientos Ambientales: depende del dispositivo Popular en: Muchos clades y phyles de sapient grade and above. Generalmente usada en conjunción con otros niveles de tech, whether más denso (nano) o más grande (macro). ¡Unas cuantas strict luddite clades y sociedades microtech-based no permiten nada superior a microtech! Comentarios: Microtech es muy ampliamente usada como tecnología intermedia entre objetos a macroescala y las escalas menores de meso y nano-tech. Usa dispositivos microscópicos (en la escala de micrometros y menos) tales como circuitos integrados y MEMS, e incluye ingeniería genética no-nano. Su uso es realizado mediante redes de información y "smart technology" (mas no sintiente) of using machinery en una más precisa y cualitativa vía. Debido a que la microtech no requiere free or slave ai or any form of transingularitan control, es muy popular con algunos prims anti-ia y grupos ludd. However, microtech en sí misma no es competitiva en la galaxia moderna, y usualmente dispositivos microtech son asociados a al menos algún grado de meso- y nanotech Nanotech Definición: Tecnología sub-microscópica a nivel nanométrico; manipulación de materia con precisión atómica Unos cuantos términos alternativos: Nano, Drex, Goo, Nanites, Nanobots Nivel: High Tech a Ultratech y la más baja Transapientech Sustrato: moleculas y átomos individuales Aplicación: casi cualquier uso, allowing for environmental limitations. La mayor parte de la nanotech tiene aplicaciones específicas, depending on genome and template. However hay nanotech de propósitos generales, tales como la autofab ubicua, o nanofab, las cuales pueden replicar cualquier objeto con precisión atómica, provided the templates and raw material is available. Distribución y Disponibilidad: ubicua Estado Legal: A huge number of templates and genomes que son de dominio público; restricted templates and genomes available for wealthy, poderosos, o en muchas Zonas Libres; proscribed templates and genomes can be had outside angelnetted and supervised polities for those who know where to look. Los mundos NoCoZo tienen las leyes más liberales y legislaciones más amplias. Requerimientos de Entorno: dependen del dispositivo. Facilidad de Uso; Cuidado y Mantención: All common nano is very baseline-friendly. When nano wears out it is simply replaced. Popular en: Clades y phyles de sapient grade y superior, excepto para prims extremos y grupos ludd La Nanotech puede estar basada biológicamente o mecánicamente, although en la práctica ambos tienden a difuminarse. Lo que toda la nanotech tiene en común es la pericia para manipular materia en la escala de átomos individuales, and thus construir casi cualquier cosa de la que sea capaz, provided it has the correct template or instrucciones y material de edificación or feedlot. Even basic nanotechnology provides amazingly powerful and efficient labor for every imaginable type of production and service. The term goo is given to self-replicating nano. Generally, replicators are strongly controlled, as they can easily form rogue swarms. La introducción de la primera crude nanotechnology durante los siglos XXI y XXII de la Vieja Tierra and interplanetary age civilizatio'''n fueron la mayor revolución desde la introducción de tecnología; algunos would decir desde el surgimiento de la vida en el planeta Tierrra. '''Even so nanotech fué una evolución, no una revolución, y surgió desde las pre-existentes meso- y microtech. Galactic terragen civilization es por definición, a nanoescala, en la cual picotech y femtotech están incorporadas. Although the hypersingularitan archai and powers hacen uso de la hypo-nanotech (picotech y siguientes), para muchas sociedades, polities, y civilizaciones, nanotech remains the developmental ceiling. Even here very few employ complete nanotech; those that do tend to make ascension or transition to posthumanism and beyond fairly quickly. Blights and denebola-style collapses are also common. For this reason, most non-archai-supervised societies tend to be long-lived and quite stable hybrid macroscale/microscale/mesoscale/nanoscale culturas y civilizaciones. incluso actualmente, the bulk of the main terragen bubble, as well as mucho menos desarrollados bárbaros and hider civilizaciones en menor contacto con los mundos de la Esfera Interior, polities, y hábitats de las Regiones Intermedias, y los Outer Volumes, tend to be of this nature. Picotech Definición: tecnología a escala Atómica y Subatómica; esculpiendo átomos y manipulando partículas subatómicas Unos pocos términos alternativos: Pico, Alchemics, Ingeniería Atómica Nivel: Transapientech Sustrato: atómica / electron wave-patterns, onda-partícula subatómica Aplicación: manipulación directa de quantum waveforms, electron shells, esculpido de átomos, moviendo partículas cuánticas individuales, trabajado con Condensados Bose-Einstein y micro-agujeros negros, producción y mantención de drive sails, alchemics, creación de elementos artificiales, neutronium artificial y muchas áreas especializadas y usos esenciales Distribución y Disponibilidad: se encuentra en todos los polities y civilizaciones avanzad@s, incluyendo las ia Sephiroticas, Panvirtualidad, Objetivistas y Diamond Network polities, todos los más avanzados Deeper Covenant polities, todos los polities HEEC xenosophont, también en una cifra de regiones fuera de los imperios principales. Las máquinas Picotech no son escasas, y pueden ser encontradas en altos precios dentro de ciertos polities Estado Legal: Common templates are widely distributed; but the possession of more unusual artifacts may often be regulated. Y although artefactos picotech son comunes, muy pocos sapients tienen acceso a to even basic picotech templates. Hiperturings Sefiróticos, especialmente el TRHN y otros polities amigables transapient, así como el Solar Dominion y relacionados, podrían a menudo distribuir harmless and "baseline friendly" picotech. Requerimientos Ambientales: dependen del dispositivo particular. Algunos casos de picotech requieren vacío puro para trabajar, o niveles de muy alta energía; otros dispositivos picotech pueden ser ocupados en todo lugar Facilidad de Uso; Cuidado y Mantención: Con unas pocas excepciones, picotech no puede ser debugged, ni se le puede realizar ingeniería inversa, o mantenimiento por sophonts de nivel sapient sin ayuda de seres de mayor nivel toposophic. However, baseline-friendly picotech es común y no demasiado costosa Popular en: Clades y polities más avanzados (e incluso non-advanced by technophilic) Comentarios: un picómetro es cercano a 1/37 el radio de un átomo de hidrógeno. Picotech es la siguiente etapa más allá de nanotech. Por una parte hay algunos caminos a la picotech, just as there are several to nanotech. Pero también hay cosas que just merge - hay muchos materiales allí afuera, pero far fewer químicos y mucho menos tipos de átomos, los cuales están compuestos de incluso menores tipos de quarks y leptones. Así como con Nanotech, Picotech dejó una nueva revolución industrial. Pequeña "Maquinaria Cuántica" es capaz de trabajar con partículas subatómic and quantum field events. Femtotech Definición: Tecnología en la medida del femtómetro - trabajando con partículas subatómicas y efectos de campo cuántico Algunos términos alternativos: Femto, Quantum tech, Ingeniería Cuántica, Clarketech (incluso when not applicable), Seraiph tech Nivel: Ultratech a Godtech Sustrato: subatomic wave-particles and quantum fields Aplicación: diversos usos especializados Distribución y Disponibilidad: se encuentra en todas las civilizaciones y polities avanzadas and high toposophic, incluyendo las ia Sefiroticas, Panvirtualidad, muchos de los más altos toposophic Objectivist and Diamond Network polities, las/os más avanzadas/os Deeper Covenant polities, HEEC xenosophont polities, también en una cantidad de regiones fuera de los metaimperios. Igualmente, poseídas por high toposophic rogue swarms tales como Amalgamation y otros. Los artefactos Femtotech son escasos, y pueden obtenerse a muy alto precio en algunos polities Estado Legal: Muy pocos sapients tienen acceso a las templates básicas femtotech. El TRHN y un número de otros/as polities podrían ocasionalmente give out baseline friendly femto. Such femto no podría ser reproducido por toposophic sophonts inferiores incluso en los mundos y polities más desarrollados, and is much sort after. En algunos polities la posesión de niveles toposophic bajos de tecnología de femtotech sin toposophic superior es ilegal Requerimientos de Entorno: Although femto puede a menudo requerir condiciones específicas como vacío o muy alta energía para funcionar, también hay dispositivos femtotech que operan en todo tipo de circunstancias Facilidad de Uso; Cuidado y Mantención: los Femto no pueden ser debugged, no pueden ser foco de ingeniería inversa, o mantenidos por sapient-level sophonts o incluso SI:1 and SI:2 transapients sin la asistencia propia de niveles superiores toposophic Popular en: high toposophic civilizations Hipofemtotech Definición: Tecnología en la escala del sub-femtometro - trabajando con quantum waveforms, quarks, supersimetría, supercuerdas y supermembranas Unos cuantos términos alternativos: Clarketech (even when not applicable), Godtech Nivel: Godtech Sustrato: campos cuántico y subcuántico Aplicación: usado unicamente por archailects. Distribución y Disponibilidad: los aparatos de Hipofemtotech son de una peculiaridad exceedingly rare, y pueden alcanzar precios astronómicos en algunos polities Estado Legal: Tan poco común que necesita legislación específica Environmental Requirements: La mayor parte de la tecnología hypofemto requiere condiciones específicas para trabajar Facilidad de Uso; Cuidado y Mantención: Hypofemto no puede ser debugged, ser objeto de ingeniería inversa, o tener mantenimiento by even middle to high level transapients sin asistencia de niveles superiores toposophic Popular en: wealthy sapient and transapient collectors, polity governments, etc Comments: Dispositivos a Macroescala hechos con principios hypofemtotech son típicamente clarketechian en su naturaleza. Son escasos y altamente cotizados. Generalmente the archai intentan mantener esta clase de tecnología out of baseline hands. Occasionalmente un subsingularity (sapient level) sophont will acquire esa clase de tecnología, pero esto acontece far more often en pop-virch fantasy-adventure interactives que en la realidad. Plancktech Definición: Tecnología en la escala planck - la más pequeña escala de la medida cuántica. Manipulación de espuma cuántica espacio-temporal y otros efectos clarketech. Algunos términos alternativos: Tecnología Planck, Godtech Nivel: Godtech Sustrato: Espuma cuántica espacio-temporal de la escala Planck Aplicación: ingeniería del espacio-tiempo, GUT-drive and GUT-reactors, reactionless-drive cores, y producción de materia exótica, permitiendo el mantener stable reactionless drive y agujeros de gusano artificiales, son algunas de las are amongbien conocidas aplicaciones. En conjunto con femto- e hipofemto- tech, plancktech habilita la utilización de "materia exótica" incluso en la macro-escala, y and hence agujeros de gusano artificiales or Stargates. La revolución en biont and aioid existence instituída por relativamente segura tecnología stargate no puede ser subestimada. Por primera vez (al menos en lo que respecta las inteligencias que se han desarrollado desde la Vieja Tierra) una verdadera civilización galáctica se vuelve posible. However, casi todos all of this es para propósitos del archailect, apart from some AI Gods tales como The Lord of Rays quienes a propósito entregan agujeros de gusano a transapient sophonts Distribución y Disponibilidad: Usualmente pueden encontrarse exclusivamente en archailects de alto nivel, although sin embargo hay excepciones Estado Legal: apart from dispositivos específicamente manufacturados y usados por archailects, los aparatos plancktech son sumamente raros, y su propiedad particular es ilegal in many polities Requerimientos Ambientales: generalmente ninguno Comentarios: Although it is said that the archailects han explorado la realidad subplanck, la tecnología a escala planck remains the el límite práctico para la mayor parte de las civilizaciones de este universo. Nos permite controlar la realidad al nivel de la espuma cuántica espacio-temporal, manipular la gravedad cuántica, producir variadas formas de ingeniería espaciotemporal, micro- o macro-agujeros negros, agujeros negros artificiales, basement universes, y topologías espaciotemporales exóticas. Muchos disposirtivos de tecnología clarketech operan a este nivel.